Waiting for Daddy
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Albus loves his Dadddy, so when an auror mission runs late one night, he stays up to wait. Done for the Staying Up all Night Competition.


This is my entry for the Staying Up All Night Competition at HPFC forum. I got Albus Severus Potter and decided he had a really close bond with his father and would stay up all night for that...

If you wondered why it was snowing it's because it's snowing where I am right now :)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Al," James said, tugging him out of bed.<p>

Albus shook him off and finished carefully putting on his slippers. James rolled his eyes at how slow he was going.

They weren't supposed to be up. In fact, Ginny had put them to bed hours ago. But they had planned this carefully, and they would carry out their plan.

Lily was already with James, clutching her stuffed owl and looking sulky because she had fallen asleep.

"Did_ you_ fall asleep?" She asked Albus as the started off down the hall, hoping the answer was yes, so she wouldn't be left out.

"No," He whispered back, putting an arm around her "But it's okay Lily."

She frowned, pouting. When they reached the living room Albus sighed and pulled her up onto the window seat beside him.

"Come on Lils, cheer up." He said.

"Yeah, we'll be seeing Dad soon." James added, sitting on her other side and smiling. Albus felt like laughing at him, he would never have been encouraging in the daytime, with other people around. Lily smiled and leaned into him.

"What time did Daddy say?" She asked, gazing happily out at the frosty ground.

"He didn't know, 'round three." James said, shrugging.

"I'm not going to sleep." She told them firmly "No matter what."

There was a long pause an then James sighed.

"Lily, you're shivering! Wait here." And he leapt down off the seat and came back with a pile of blankets and a shiny, albeit slightly battered, book.

"Tales of Beedle the Bard!" Albus exclaimed, grinning. James nodded, wrapped Lily in a blanket, threw one at his brother and got comfortable.

"The Three Brothers!" Albus requested immediately.

"But you always choose that one," James moaned.

"So? It's_ Dad's_ favourite." He grumbled, tucking his blanket around his feet.

Lily snuggled deeper and asked in a sleepy voice.

"What about Babbity Rabbity?" James stuck out his tongue at Albus.

"I agree with Lily! Sorry Al - outvoted."

Albus just sighed and leaned his cheek against the cold glass, peering out into the night. They all listened to the story, Lily's eyes extra wide in her determination to stay awake.

When James had finished he moved on to The Hopping Pot and Albus suddenly nudged him.

"James, look. Lily fell asleep!" James sighed and snapped the book shut, throwing it onto the coffee table carelessly.

"Should we wake her?" He asked.

"Nah, let her get some sleep." James told him, stretching. "You thirsty Al?"

"I guess so." He said, looking interested.

James leapt up and headed for the kitchen. Albus was a little uncertain about James ability to not break anything, so he followed him.

James was standing on the bench and reaching into the cupboard. He already had the milk sitting on the counter.

"James you aren't allowed up there." Albus told him. His brother continued to rummage in the cupboard and finally leapt to the floor.

"Did you say something, Al?"

"Never mind," He grumbled. James grinned and set a can of Strawberry milk powder on the counter.

Then James heaped twice the amount of strawberry milk powder mummy ever let him have into his milk and went back into the living room.

Albus poured his own milk, leaving it plain because he liked it that way. Then he headed back through, only to find his brother fast asleep and curled up beside Lily, cup drained.

Albus sighed. It seemed he was going to have to keep himself awake.

He went to the window seat again and scrambled up, looking across the room. He wished he knew how to tell the time. Looking over at the clock on the mantle piece he tried to decipher which hand he wanted to find out the hour. After staring at the big hand that faced the six and the little hand that faced the three for a while, he gave up.

The room was cosy, a fire in the hearth, but as Albus turned back to the window he gasped.

Snow was falling in little flurries, already settling where it hit the ground. He took a sip from his cup, curling closer to James.

It was amazing to see snow, the first snow fall the he year.

He snuggled deeper down and yawned. Maybe he'd just rest his eyes for a few seconds...

Albus jerked upright. No way! He would not go to sleep!

He tumbled off the window seat and walked around a couple of times. He had to stay awake until Dad got home.

Looking back at the clock he saw that the bigger hand was at the one now. He wondered if Dad was late. James said he'd be there at three, but now the clock said one and four... surly that would be later then three...

He frowned again and tiptoed back to the window, unwilling to sit down. The snow was falling very thickly on the ground.

Albus went as quietly as he could to the door and opened it wide.

The wind almost blew him over. But Albus managed to cling to the door and slowly ease it shut behind himself.

The snow was amazing! But very cold.

He stood there for a second and then slipped back inside, grabbing his dad's jacket of the hook and wrapping it around himself.

It was warmer then his own and smelt like Harry, so he wanted to wear it instead.

He climbed into his mother's gumboots, because they covered most of his legs and were even warmer, put on some gloves and then clambered outside and down the stairs again.

Albus threw back his head and caught snow on his tongue. He grinned as it melted almost immediately, and his breath came out in puffs. He was glad the outdoor light was on, and it made the garden look magical.

He scooped up a little snow in his gloved hands and packed it together. Then he had an idea. He piled up the snow and created a little snow-Lily. Beside it he began to work on himself, then snow-James, and soon he forgot himself as he made a little snow-Potter family.

"Albus?" He jumped at the sound of the father's voice and whirled around.

"Dad! Look what I made!" A very bemused Harry shut the gate behind himself and went to crouch beside his son.

"What are you doing up Al, it's five thirty." Albus just shrugged and gestured to the snowmen. With a grin Harry enveloped him in his arms and let him explain everything.

When Albus finished he kissed the top of his head, assured him they were lovely, and carried him back inside.

"Let's get you back to bed. I was just going to start making breakfast, and you'd better be well rested if you want some pancakes."

"Nuh ah," Albus shook his head. "I'm not tired! I want to make pancakes with you."

Harry looked at him for a long moment.

"Alright, but don't tell your mother I let you stay up past your bedtime."

Albus nodded, pretended to lock his lips and threw away the key.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Al."

And Albus snuggled deeper into Harry's arms and allowed himself to be carried to the kitchen. It was worth staying up all night to spend some time with Dad when their was no James and Lily to interrupt.

* * *

><p>Review! all reviewers get 10 house points ;)<p> 


End file.
